Adventure Quest
by Julius Vladmire
Summary: Three friends must embark on a quest to save the Dream World!


I don't know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the curtains before it found its way to my face; nor do I know how long it took me to become aware of it. I'd been dreaming that I was in some kind of mansion, which is strange, because I never had any ambition to own a mansion. Something about too much space for me to live alone. It felt great to look through the window of one of the numerous rooms upstairs, at the sunlit clouds, seeing the green countryside through the window. Bur what was the most...interesting was that there was a gorgeous young lady right in front of me. Cyan-colored hair, about 5"8. busty, slim waist, green eyes, and a British accent. She smiled at me, her hands behind her back as she sauntered over to me.

"So, wanna play a game? Monopoly? Twister? Or maybe something more...erotic, like spin the bottle? Are you just going to stare at me with that blank expression on your face while I'm talking?" She asked as she touched my cheek with one of her fingers.

"Monopoly and Twister are pretty boring in general and you need more than two people to actually play spin the bottle. It's also better if you drunk as hell when your playing." I replied, a grin emerging on my face.

"You have a point there? How about we play...make out on the couch." She seductively asked as she walks around me.

"What?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Screw this! Kiss me, you fool!" She clasped my chin and pulled me to her lips, passionately starting to kiss me.

Just as it was about to get good, I woke up, noticing I was kissing my pillow. Sadness washed over me like a tidal wave. I moved my face from the pillow and without hurrying, I got up from bed. I fought to ignore that errant sunbeam, to get back to my dream, but the moment had passed. I heard my neighbor's SUV rolling down his drive, and somewhere a dog barked.

I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep and tried to remember what I had planned for today. It wasn't a weekday, so no work to do at the moment. What was the Saturday schedule? Oh yea, now I remember. Go outside, hang out alone, eat something, relax, head back home, change, spend a few hours at the night club, head home, and fall asleep. There wasn't anything else to do, unless you count watching golf or bowling on TV.

I trudged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, taking a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I wasn't really that attractive. I looked good-looking, but not sexy-hot. My hair was spiked and dyed dark navy and light blue, originally black. I looked into the eyes that looked at me. My eyes were pure blue, like the waves in the ocean.

After showering and changing. I had on my blue shirt that nearly matched the color of my hair and sat at the couch, eating Frosted Chocolate Sugar Bombs and watching the news. What was there for me to do at that moment? Abruptly, the screen shifted to the Central City's Museum of Pokearts. A news reporter was cheerily waving at the camera, a news microphone in hand.

"I am here at the Museum of Pokearts, where a new exhibit will be unveiled, the Dream Stone. This prized item was donated to us by a patron who did not want to be named. This is the first day it will be exhibited, so it's free to all who come now! Bring your friends and spectate at the joys of this new exhibit! Katie Perkinson with the news!"

Dream Stone, huh? Seems interesting. And it beats sitting in the house all day with nothing to do except sleep and dream about women I'll never meet. With an exasperated sigh, I got up and walked out of the door. Maybe a museum tour was all I needed to refresh myself.

* * *

I walked into the museum, sighing. Where the hell was this thing so I go could see it? I took a quick glance at the detailed signs posted on the walls. Dream Stone...Dream Stone...aha! An arrow pointed to the northeast, the green wing. Without another thought, I raced in the northeast direction, thinking of what the gem could look like.

I arrived at the room, which was nearly crowded with people. It was as if everyone was chattering about something, waiting for the tour guide to come. I sighed in exasperation. It would probably take another hour, or two, for the guide to come. Leaning against the wall, I put on my Beats and bobbed my head to whatever brony song was playing on my headphones.

But nothing could prepare me for what happened next. All of a sudden, everything seemed to flip upside down, pain searing from every pert of my body. I felt heat, people swarming by me trying to run away, the wind from the explosion hitting my face in a flurry. I heard something extremely loud for around one second and then I momentarily lose my hearing and just heard a ringing noise. The ground rumbled from the explosion I fell down while this was happening because of the pain in my ears. My eyes slowly started to close and everything went...black.

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly, groaning in sheer pain. My vision was partly dark and blurry, so I was unable to see where I was. Placing one hand on the ground, I attempted to get up and arch my back against the wall for balance. I looked around me. Bodies. Just bodies and debris. Everyone in the room, dead. Some bodies were charred from the explosion, others blown to ashes. I was the sole survivor of a bombing. I flexed my arms. Still fine. My vision stared to clear up. I moved a foot, only to fall down to the cold ground. I whimpered, all kinds of thoughts flooding through my head. Did I have brain damage? Was I a ghost? No, highly unlikely for those two. All I could do now was leave, but then something inside of me snapped.

All of these people...had died. They did nothing, but they died. What kind of injustice was this?! I looked at my hands, now bleeding. Then I looked around me. The door on the other side of the room was blown open, a gaping hole where the door once was. Debris was scattered everywhere. So were bodies. Whoever did this must have had accomplices, and a lot at that. So be it. If they wanted to play hard ball, then _play ball. _I walked into the hole, ready for whatever was to come.


End file.
